


How Hela meets her brothers

by duongmoody (thelovedbird)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/duongmoody
Summary: A comic.





	How Hela meets her brothers

**Author's Note:**

> my last take this year. 
> 
> ideas are from a chinese fanfic of ragnarok i vaguely remmember that i read it somewhere on the internet, if anybody knows then i’d gladly credit.

[](https://ibb.co/jJjp7G)   
[](https://ibb.co/eVvJ1b)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://duongmoody.com/)


End file.
